castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Royal Chapel
This article is for the stage in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night and related games called the Royal Chapel. For articles about church-like areas in general, see Chapels Castlevania: Symphony of the Night Geography The Royal Chapel is the sixth stage in the game that you need to go to in order to get the first ending of the game. It is entered from the Alchemy Laboratory once you have obtained the Jewel of Open from the Long Library. It leads to the Castle Keep. It also leads to the Colosseum, but you will not be able to get beyond the first room in that stage until you have entered that stage from Olrox's Quarters. The Inverted Castle's version of this stage is the Anti Chapel. Guide The Royal Chapel is a place of worship that seems quite out of place in the evil castle of Dracula. It is an area that reaches mostly upward with its large bell towers and long stairways. Stained glass windows and long rows of pews are evident in the main chapel area, which looks more like the interior of a cathedral and even more out of place in Dracula's castle. The chapel has long halls on either side of each tower leading to separate rooms (one of which you will only be able to proceed through once you acquire the Spike Breaker and the Form of Mist, but is necessary to obtain the game's true ending). Some of these elongated halls are necessary to traverse in order to reach the boss of this area. The Royal Chapel also contains its own Confessional Room where a ghostly priest will sit down and listen to your confessions on one end of the humbling window that's provided. With this, he will either give you a bottle of Grape Juice (in the Japanese versions of the game, it's wine), hurt you, or leave after crossing himself. The effect appears to be randomized, and one can tell when attack is imminent if the priest is wearing a grey robe, and has red eyes. Alucard can also take the place of the priest, in which case a confessor will confess her sins (if in red) or attack you (if in blue-green). You do not get an item from her. The theme of the Royal Chapel is Requiem for the Gods. Enemy Data Item Data Related Stages * Alchemy Laboratory - The area that proceeds this one for Alucard. * Colosseum - Connected area. Can be "previewed" from the Royal Chapel initially, but cannot enter far into, so Alucard must return to the Royal Chapel. Castlevania: Symphony of the Night (LCD) The Royal Chapel is the second stage of the LCD version of Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. Bat's join the Zombies and Medusa Heads that were fought in stage 1. Defeating the boss called Hipogryph (actually Gaibon) will give Alucard the Silver Ring. Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night The Royal Chapel in Castlevania Puzzle: Encore of the Night includes some enemies from the original Royal Chapel and from its inverted version, the Anti Chapel. It has several enemies from other areas as well. This includes the most powerful, and optional, boss in the game, Galamoth and his servant the Frozen Half. The original stage boss Hippogryph, does not appear in this game. Category:Symphony of the Night Locations Category:Chapels Category:Encore of the Night Locations